Acelerando
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Tres años después de que Yui y las otras se graduaran, Azusa ahora vive con Yui y tienen un relación. Pero después de tres años de conocerse la linda kouhai desea dar un paso más en su relación.


Aquí estoy de nuevo! *silencio*

Well, queridas lectoras, querido lector, hoy les traigo un fic que espero les guste ^^ (les gustara a las mind pervers e_e xD)

La pareja no es de mis favoritas PERO... esto es un "regalo" ^^ :

Este fic va dedicado a mi beloved ane-san... OGGI è il tuo cumpleanno, y en realidad no sé que tan bueno sea que te dediquen un Lemon .-. pero como tu pareja favorita es YuiAzu y me dijiste que querías leer este fic... pues aquí está! ^^

Enojy! :9

* * *

><p><strong>Acelerando<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tres años. <em>Azusa pensaba para sí misma mientras comenzaba a colocar los platos de la lavadora en la vitrina. _Tres años desde que las senpais de Ho-kago Tea Time se graduaron._

Luego de alzar los platos, Azusa miró alrededor del pequeño apartamento que ella y su pareja compartían. Podía no ser grande o lujoso, pero siempre daba un aura de comodidad a cualquiera que entraba, incluyendo a Azusa. Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando su amada no estaba ahí era un poco solitario.

Un sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de Azusa mientras pensaba en cuánto había cambiado su vida desde la preparatoria.

_Ha pasado un año desde que Yui-senpai me dijo de sus sentimientos._

Así es, ha pasado un año desde que Yui le dijo a su kouhai que estaba, de hecho, enamorada de ella. Claro, esto fue una ligera sorpresa para Azusa, pero sólo ligera. Sabía que Yui tenía sentimientos por ella, ya que la chica prácticamente se adhería a ella cada que podía, además de todos los intentos fallidos de tratar de besarla. Sin embargo, Azusa no regresó inmediatamente esos sentimientos, tenía que pensar mucho sobre lo que se sentía por su senpai.

Azusa sacudió su cabeza y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos en el presente. Ese era el pasado, ahora mismo, sus sentimientos eran tan claros como el Sol en el cielo. Amaba a Yui Hirasawa con toda su alma y corazón. Hoy era su primer aniversario, y Azusa Nakano iba a hacerlo especial. Había preparado la cena y el pastel favorito de la guitarrista, decidió no cocinar nada más por que significaría trabajar más. Otra cosa que hizo fue limpiar el apartamento ya que Yui últimamente había estado ocupada con los exámenes.

Ahora, contrario a la creencia popular, Azusa no estaba recogiendo el desorden de Yui, la chica era, en realidad, bastante responsable desde que se mudó al año siguiente de graduarse de la preparatoria. Antes de mudarse Yui pasó por un entrenamiento especial de Ui para prepararla a vivir sola. Y funcionó, muy bien tenía que admitir Azusa, la primera vez que fue testigo de Yui en su apartamento, hizo a la pequeña llenarse de orgullo al ver actuar a su senpai… bueno, como una senpai. Y fue cuando realmente comenzó a enamorarse de la cabeza hueca.

Azusa salió de sus pensamientos mientras la puerta del apartamento se abrió y entraba una Yui extremadamente cansada.

"Ya llegué, Azusa~" gimoteó Yui mientras dejaba sus cosas cerca de la puerta y se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos. Azusa rápidamente se acercó a su senpai y novia, ofreciéndole una simpática sonrisa.

"Bienvenida a casa, Yui."

Sí, Azusa había dejado de referirse a Yui como su senpai hacía mucho tiempo, y Yui había dejado de llamarla 'Azu-nyan' el día que comenzaron a salir. Era extraño al principio, pero ambas se acercaron más a causa de eso.

Yui, luego de quitarse su abrigo y zapatos finalmente se acercó a Azusa y le dio un largo y apasionado beso antes de desplomarse contra la pequeña chica.

"Ah, te extrañé mucho, Azusa."

"Me viste durante el almuerzo, ¿recuerdas? Nos encontramos en el parque para comer. Fue agradable…" Azusa murmuró mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de su novia. Se había encariñado con la maravillosa fragancia que Yui despedía y amaba acurrucarse a la chica cada que tenía la oportunidad. Extraño cómo funciona el destino, en la preparatoria habría forcejeado por alejar a su cariñosa senpai, ahora anhelaba el momento en el que estuvieran juntas.

Pronto el sonido de un olfateo llenaba el aire, Yui se apartó de la chica y dirigió su cabeza hacia la cocina.

"¿Estás cocinando esta noche? Pensaba que era mi turno." Dijo Yui, su voz sonaba con confusión.

Azusa le sonrió a Yui antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a la cocina.

"Lo era, pero hoy es especial… y quería cocinar para ti. Así que hice tus favoritos."

Los ojos de Yui se ampliaron mientras miraba a la mesa, viendo el pastel de chocolate y el maravilloso filete de yakisoba, su boca instantáneamente comenzó a babear.

"Bueno, no te quedes mirando como tonta, ve a comer." Susurró Azusa al oído de Yui antes de caminar a su lugar, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente.

Los ojos de Yui instantáneamente pasaron de la comida a las caderas de su novia y las vio hasta que la chica se sentó, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que algo comenzara a gruñir en el pecho de Yui, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Este gruñido era algo que Yui sentía cada que ella y Azusa trataban de ser más íntimas. Se volvía intenso y ese gruñido seguía creciendo, como un monstruo listo para estallar y arrasar con todo su poder a la pequeña chica. Yui puede ser algo ingenua, pero sabía lo que era la lujuria, lo que era el deseo y también sabía que deseaba así a Azusa. Pero cada vez que intentaban entrar en la intimad, o el monstruo en el pecho de Yui se volvía repentinamente tímido y se encogía hasta su cueva, o Azusa pedía más tiempo. Sin embargo, esta noche, sentía que era 'la noche'… claro, después de la comida.

Yui salió de su trance e inmediatamente se sentó en frente de Azusa y comenzó a comer con su novia.

Platicaron de esto y aquello, hablando sobre el día de cada una y de cómo estuvieron los exámenes, pero ambas sabían que esas pequeñas pláticas eran sólo relleno para lo que iba a suceder después. Yui no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

"Azusa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dime ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Azusa, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

_Que moe… _Pensó Yui, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero sonrió y bajó los palillos antes de seguir lo más cuidadosamente posible.

"Dijiste que hoy es especial… estoy segura de que hablas de nuestro aniversario, pero… ¿qué planeas para esta noche?"

Yui notó que el rostro de Azusa ardía, apareció un hermoso color rojo antes de que tosiera y moviera su cabeza para evitar contacto visual con su novia.

"B-Bueno… verás, muchas parejas hacen algo especial para su aniversario de tres meses, ¿y recuerdas lo que hicimos?" preguntó Azusa.

Yui tuvo que pensar mucho; su aniversario de tres meses fue 'hace tiempo'.

"Mmm… creo que te llevé a cenar, te ofrecí la llave del apartamento, luego fuimos a ver una película. Yo pagué todo."

"Sí, y ahora… cumplimos un año, así que quería hacer… algo más. Digo, sé que es una especie de excusa, pero hemos… digo, has estado ocupada con el trabajo y los exámenes y yo también, pero… bueno… sólo pensaba que… esta noche podíamos quedarnos en casa y…" Azusa comenzó a tartamudear al final de su oración mientras el valor que tenía antes comenzaba a dejarla, y como si lo sintiera, Yui acercó su silla a ella y puso su brazo alrededor.

"Puedes decirme Azusa, ya no soy la ingenua senpai de la preparatoria." Susurró Yui mientras besaba tiernamente un costado de la cabeza de Azusa.

Parecía que eso ayudó a la chica a calmarse, inhaló profundamente antes de seguir.

"Últimamente, Yui… he sentido como que algo ha estado faltando en nuestra relación. Algo que probablemente Mio y Ritsu tienen ahora…" Azusa susurró nerviosa mientras escogía sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. "No es que no me guste lo que tenemos, pero siento que merecemos más. Tal vez podríamos ser… más 'físicas'."

"¡Oh sí, Azusa! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!" gritó Yui accidentalmente, espantando tanto a ella como a su novia. Rápidamente se disculpó y se sonrojó profundamente antes de reformular lo que dijo.

"Lo que quiero decir es, sé como te sientes. Sólo que no quería obligarte… no quería ser una novia que sólo quiere 'eso', digo, no quería que pensaras eso de mí, si eso… tiene sentido." Dijo Yui rápidamente y casi en un respiro, provocando que Azusa riera suavemente.

"Estoy feliz de que te sientas así, nunca pensaría eso de ti, Yui. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. A veces siento que no te merezco."

"No digas eso… yo soy la que debería decirlo. Eres demasiado buena para mí, y toleras mis estúpidos comentarios."

"Yui, no eres estúpida."

"Lo sé, suelo serlo."

Azusa suspiró, sabía que era un tema doloroso para su novia, el primer año de Universidad fue un trauma para la chica cuando descubrió que tenía que estudiar en serio y casi reprueba todas sus materias a la vez. Recuerda a Yui yendo con ella y llorando por cómo se sentía, llamándose estúpida una y otra vez. Le rompía el corazón ver a Yui así. Así que, para no abrir esa puerta de nuevo, Azusa dirigió sus manos al rostro de Yui y le dio un beso reconfortante, dándole a su labio superior un gentil chupetón antes de separarse, ojos café claro miraba a unos café rojizo.

"Yui… te amo, más que a nada. No creo que seas estúpida. Has hecho bien todo desde que comenzaste a estudiar más, así que por favor, no te desanimes otra vez. Esta noche se supone que es especial y no dejaré que te desanimes por eso. ¿ok?" Azusa dijo firmemente, sabía que Yui había cambiado y sabía que sus sentimientos por ella se estaban volviendo más fuertes. Yui se veía atónita por un momento antes de sonreír felizmente, extendió su brazo y le dio un beso a Azusa, ambas cerraron los ojos mientras la pasión comenzó a fluir.

Azusa sabía que iba a lamentar no levantar la comida antes de que el beso comenzara, pero sabía que una vez que comenzara no podría detenerlo.

Comenzaron a mover sus labios, tímidamente al principio, entrando en sincronía. Era como tocar una nueva canción con Yui, ambas necesitaban sentirse, ver lo que le gustaba a la otra y seguir ese ritmo interno antes de comenzar el coro. Azusa sonrió en el beso mientras sentía a Yui comenzar a tocar su labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo entrada. Azusa felizmente complació a su novia abriendo sus labios y permitiendo entrar a su lengua. Estaban contentas con apenas haber sólo probado el pastel, ambas buscaban en los rincones de su boca el sabor dulce antes de separarse y jadear suavemente, sus alientos se mezclaban igual que ellas.

"Azusa… creo que d-deberíamos ir a la habitación." Yui jadeaba, sonando irresistiblemente sexy. Ese monstruo en el pecho de Yui estaba creciendo de nuevo, y esta vez estaba rugiendo, necesitaba sacarlo. Necesitaba a Azusa. Como si sintiera a ese monstruo Azusa asentó firmemente antes de pararse, jalar a Yui con ella y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Yui acercó a Azusa, presionando sus labios una vez más en un beso muy apasionado. Sus lenguas, nuevamente, se frotaban furiosamente, una trataba de dominar a la otra. Azusa no podía creer la pasión que Yui tenía a veces, se sobresaltó la primera vez, pero ahora lo ansiaba. Amaba cuando Yui gentilmente mordisquea su labio inferior y recorría los interiores de su boca con su lengua. Provocaba pequeños escalofríos de placer en toda su espina, incluso más cuando las manos de Yui comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Esas manos, casi talentosas por accidente, se deslizaban arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de la kouhai, escuchando esos suaves gemidos como-de-gato salir de su garganta. Luego, Azusa sintió que esas manos empezaron acariciando su espalda, la curva de su cadera, y un poco más abajo hasta levantarla y empujarla contra la puerta firmemente. Esto hizo que Azusa diera un pequeño grito, lo que provocó que Yui la soltara, un ligero rastro de saliva conectaba sus labios que se rompió una vez que Yui comenzó a jadear.

"L-lo siento… te importa si yo-"

"Yui… sólo bésame."

Nada más se dijo mientras Yui se sumergía de nuevo, obligando a su lengua a regresar a la boca de Azusa y esas manos comenzaron a apretar y acariciar su trasero curiosamente, como si tratara de buscar que se siente bien. Aunque cada movimiento parecía provocar que Azusa gimiera fuertemente en los labios de su novia, y cuando Yui finalmente la levantó y la colocó en la cama, no pudo evitar más que reír mientras Azusa dejaba salir otro gritito antes de mirarla fijamente con esos hermosos ojos café rojizo.

Yui aprovechó esta oportunidad para colocarse encima de Azusa y comenzó a besar su cuello. Los labios, lengua e incluso dientes de Yui drogaban esa piel de seda, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina cada que se movía.

"Y-Yui…" Azusa sollozó mientras Yui le daba a su cuello un mordisco, probando su tolerancia al dolor. Azusa gritó sorprendida, luego se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso había funcionado en excitarla un poco más. La chica asintió suavemente en el cuello de Azusa, como si llegara a la más simple de las conclusiones antes de chupar el lóbulo derecho de Azusa. Ese fue un punto candente para la pobre kouhai y así la caliente respiración y cálidos labios de Yui comenzaron su ataque en su sensible oreja, no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Yui y acercarla más.

"Yui… d-deja de provocarme…"

"Hehe… pero Azusa se pone de lo más linda cuando le lamo aquí… honestamente, no puedo esperar lo linda que puedes ser cuando toque otro lado" susurró Yui en el oído de Azusa provocando que se mordiera el labio inferior.

En los últimos meses, Azusa había estado intensificando su valor para tomar lo que sea que Yui le diera esa noche. Sabía que si planeaba quedarse con Yui toda la vida, tenían que ser más intimas. Y ahora estaba obligada a sacar un nuevo lado de Yui que la chica nunca antes había visto. Por supuesto, había visto antes el lado sexual de Yui, pero desviaba su atención porque la aterraba. Pero ahora, estaba lista, e iba a tomar lo que sea que Yui le diera.

Azusa regresó a la situación cuando sintió esas sigilosas manos comenzar a trabajar en su camisa, a lo largo de sus pechos y luego en su cabeza, antes de ser lanzada al suelo. Yui se encargó de los jeans de las piernas largas y delgadas de Azusa, besando sus muslos mientras los sacaba, dejando a la kouhai en nada más que su simple ropa interior.

Fue entonces que Azusa empezó a cohibirse, cerró las piernas con fuerza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose repentinamente muy insuficiente.

Esto causó que Yui riera suavemente antes de deslizar una mano desde el tobillo de Azusa, pasando por su pierna hasta su cadera, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído una vez más mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su cintura.

"¿Qué pasa, Azusa? no deberías esconderte. Sólo soy yo."

Azusa desvió la mirada y se sonrojó profundamente antes finalmente hallar su voz.

"Só… sólo siento… que debería tener más para ofrecerte… pero soy… no tengo un gran pecho como Mio." Confesó Azusa mientras trataba de esconderse con sus brazos tanto como podía, pero las manos de Yui comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos, como si tratara de calmarla.

"No te preocupes por eso." Susurró Yui agradablemente mientras besaba la clavícula expuesta de su novia antes de retirar gentilmente los brazos de su pequeño pecho.

"No me importa si no son grandes… eres perfecta por la forma que eres. Por eso es que me enamoré de ti, porque eres linda, inteligente y muy responsable. No cambiaría nada de ti."

Azusa miró rápidamente a su novia con adoración, y un poco de humedad, en sus ojos, antes de sonreír afectuosamente.

"¿En serio?"

Era una pregunta tonta, una que Yui contestó inclinándose y dándole a la kouhai un apasionado, pero gentil, beso.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de Yui se deslizaban hacia los brazos de Azusa, pasando por sus hombros hasta su sostén. Comenzó a manosear los dos pequeños montículos a través de la tela, tratando de estimular a Azusa tanto como pudiera sin quitarle el sostén aún. Funcionaba demasiado, porque pronto la pequeña comenzó a respirar más pesadamente en sus labios. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca el sostén fue desabrochado y la prenda de vestir fue arrojada al suelo al lado de la camisa y los jeans. Yui no podía creer lo que veía, sí, había visto antes desnuda a Azusa, en los viajes a los que fueron en la preparatoria, pero poder verla así era totalmente diferente, e incluso se sentía diferente. Podía sentir al monstruo dentro de su pecho anhelar a la niña que yacía bajo de ella y no podía dejar de lamer sus labios ante tal vista. Iba a examinar más a fondo los pechos de la chica cuando sintió una pequeña mano empujando su cabeza ligeramente, obstaculizando su proceso.

"¿Azusa?"

"…Tienes mucha ropa, ¿no crees?" dijo Azusa muy valientemente. También era verdad; Yui estaba completamente vestida mientras que Azusa sólo estaba en ropa interior. La chica más grande rió nerviosamente y estaba a punto de responder hasta que Azusa la empujó y se colocó sobre ella.

"Déjame ayudarte…"

Esas pequeñas manos comenzaron a encargarse de la ropa de Yui, desabotonando su camisa antes de desabrochar sus jeans. Luego Azusa metió la mano entre los jeans y comenzó a acariciar los costados de Yui mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, dando suaves besos mientras esas hábiles manos sacaban su camisa. Fue el turno de Yui de gemir con lujuria mientras sus ojos se cerraban ante la sensación de los labios de Azusa descendiendo por su cuello.

"Azusa… vas a volverme loca si… sigues haciendo eso." Susurró Yui mientras se sujetaba a la espalda de la chica, sus uñas enterrándose inofensivamente en su piel. Esto causó que Azusa sonriera y mirara a su novia con ojos ardientes.

"Ibas a hacerme lo mismo… el giro total es jugar limpio."

Con eso dicho, Azusa quitó la blusa del cuerpo de la castaña y comenzó a besar la piel de su cuello, mordisqueando donde podía, tratando de marcar a Yui como suya y sólo suya. Cada mordisco provocaba que Yui se curveara ligeramente, y gemía de placer antes de que sus manos comenzaran a empujar la parte superior de su cabeza.

"A-Azusa… por favor."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Yui-_senpai, _creo que no entiendo que es lo que quiere?" Ronroneó Azusa seductoramente, poniendo énfasis en el 'senpai' para demostrar que aún la estaba provocando, además era bueno estar en control, aunque fuera por un momento.

Sin embargo, la furiosa bestia dentro de Yui ahora estaba completamente suelta y la castaña pudo girar con facilidad a Azusa, quedando sobre de ella, y la mirada en sus ojos puso ligeramente nerviosa a Azusa. Nunca antes había visto esos ojos, tan intensos y llenos de emoción.

"¿Yui?"

La chica no respondió, en cambio comenzó a retirar la ropa interior de su cuerpo haciendo que la menor jadeara fuertemente y tratara de detenerla.

"¡E-espera un segundo, Yui! Yo… aún-"

"No, Azusa." Declaró Yui firmemente, esto provocó que Azusa se tensara un momento antes de notar que la intensa mirada en los ojos de su novia había sido reemplazada por una mirada de deseo.

"Ambas necesitamos esto… ahora." Susurró Yui mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar apasionadamente el ombligo de Azusa, provocando que la kouhai se retorciera placenteramente mientras su ropa interior blanca era finalmente retirada de su cuerpo. Azusa se estremeció y se sonrojó profundamente, la repentina ausencia de la ropa hizo que sintiera mucho más frío, y esperaba que por lo menos se cubrieran bajo las sábanas y continuar, pero entonces sintió el peso de su novia encima de ella causando que la mirara confundida. Azusa estaba muy pendiente de la ropa de Yui, o más bien de la ausencia de ésta, y se sonrojó más mientras la castaña presionaba su cuerpo agradablemente contra el suyo.

"¿Tienes frío, Azusa? Estás temblando."

"A-ah… ya no… p-pero… esto es vergonzoso." Sollozó Azusa mientras Yui comenzaba a besar su hombro y a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Azusa notó que Yui se había colocado de manera que no pudiera cerrar sus piernas y la obligaba a rodear su cintura con ellas cuando Yui comenzó a chupar curiosamente sus pechos. Sin embargo, la ligeramente aturdida chica no esperaba esto y gritó débilmente cuando Yui comenzó a masajearlos con su lengua. Esos nuevos sentimientos que atacaban el pobre cuerpo de Azusa eran completamente extraños, siempre había sido la seria del grupo, siempre había estudiado, nunca tuvo tiempo para _explorar_ ciertas partes de ella misma. Claro, había visto películas así, hasta tenía curiosidad suficiente para ver un pequeño video de alguien haciéndolo, pero nunca tuvo el valor para explorarse ella misma. No pensó que fuera posible para Yui saber más del tema que ella, sin embargo, aquí estaban, y Yui estaba haciendo mucho más de lo que Azusa se había hecho sola. Se sonrojaba intensamente cuando las manos de Yui comenzaron a frotar sus costados antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para sostener su pequeño trasero una vez más, levantándola, para encontrarse con su oprimida pelvis. Azusa estaba impresionada por lo sexual que era Yui, cómo parecía que su cuerpo se movía solo, y lo más importante, cómo la hacía sentir.

Yui, por otro lado, había investigado más sobre el tema, tenía curiosidad después de todo. Probó un par de cosas en ella misma, incluso leyó durante su búsqueda del infame 'punto G' pero todo eso era para prepararse para su novia. Quería que la primera vez de Azusa fuera la mejor, e iba a hacerlo bien. Era más o menos como tocar a Guitah. Acaricia aquí, y tienes un sonido, presiona allá, y obtienes un sonido completamente nuevo. Era más emocionante de lo que los videos mostraban, y también Azusa hacía mucho más ruido que la mujer de los videos. Luego notó que una humedad comenzó a aparecer alrededor de su centro, donde se presionaba contra Azusa, esto provocó que se alejara de la chica y mirara curiosamente entre sus piernas. Ver que esos rosas labios menores brillaban bajo el débil resplandor de la Luna hizo que Yui sonriera un poco, sabiendo que sus afectos estimularon a Azusa y decidió tocar el lugar para ver cómo se sentía. Con una mano aún sosteniendo el trasero de Azusa, y la otra cavaba ligeramente la piel de la cintura de su kouhai antes de tocar curiosamente esos sedosos labios. Acarició hacia arriba y abajo, sintiendo la humedad acumulada en la yema de su dedo pero luego notó que cuando tocaba, Azusa se arqueaba, presionaba sus labios y gemía muy suavemente. Con eso Yui tuvo más curiosidad, llevó su dedo a sus labios y pasó su lengua en su dedo, probando esa humedad. Azusa notó esa acción, cuyo rostro lucía como si estuviera a punto de explotar por lo roja que estaba.

"Y-Yui ¿por qué hiciste…"

"Sabes bien, Azusa." Declaró Yui con orgullo, mientras le sonreía descaradamente a su novia. "Necesito más."

Otro maullido sobresaltado escapó de Azusa mientras Yui bajaba, frente a frente con la parte baja de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras tentativamente lamía esos labios menores. Era una extraña combinación de amargo y dulce, pero fue algo a lo que Yui fácilmente se acostumbró mientras seguía lamiendo lentamente. Rió para si cuando sintió que Azusa se sentó y atravesaba sus dedos entre su cabello mientras se arqueaba y se empujaba hacia esa estimulación.

La pequeña kouhai se redujo a murmurar el nombre de Yui una y otra vez mientras la chica comenzaba a lamer más y más profundo, tratando de llegar a su sexo. Cada lamida provocaba que el pequeño cuerpo de Azusa temblara y se estremeciera, no podía creer que Yui estaba lamiéndole ahí, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, pero sobre todo, no podía creer que era real. Se sentía tan maravilloso, se sentía como ser abrazada y volar al mismo tiempo. Pronto Azusa no podía más que jadear, su cadera comenzó a moverse furiosamente sin permiso, su cuerpo ahora estaba en automático y podía sentir una presión en la parte inferior del abdomen. Era un poco aterrador, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar o algo así, quería advertir a Yui de esto, pero todo lo que podía hacer era gemir el nombre de su senpai una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

Como si sintiese su preocupación, los ojos de Yui se fijaron en los ojos marrones rojizos de Azusa, eso provocó que la menor sólo se dejara llevar. Con esa sola mirada, el cuerpo completo de Azusa se tensó y dejó salir un gemido bastante sonoro y sensual antes de caer a la cama, completamente agotada. Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo rápidamente mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento y sintió a Yui lamerla para limpiarla antes de dirigirse a besar su mejilla.

"¡Tenía razón, luces tan linda!" arrulló Yui mientras tallaba su mejilla como un perrito afectuoso.

Azusa estaba muy cansada como para replicar así que sólo rodó sus ojos y se acomodó, acurrucándose en el abrazo de su novia.

"¿Dónde… rayos… aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué, Azusa?"

"…Lo que hiciste con tu lengua."

"¡Ah! Bueno," Yui comenzó mientras se sonrojaba profundamente, se incorporó sobre sus codos, miró los cansados ojos de Azusa y sonrió a sabiendas antes de susurrar, "Q-quería que esta noche, bueno no esta especifica noche, sino la primera noche que... ya sabes... ¡fuera especial! Así que busqué sobre todo lo que podía hacer y sobre lo que se sentía mejor. Incluso practiqué conmigo misma."

El rostro de Azusa se puso rojo antes de que Yui se corrigiera.

"¡Digo, con mis dedos, no con mi lengua! ¡No puedo doblarme hasta ahí!"

"¡Rayos! ¡Yui, sabía lo que querías decir, pero ahora no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza!"

Las chicas rieron un poco por el caos que Yui provocó antes de que la chica se inclinara y besara el cuello de Azusa, no trataba de ser sexual, sino quería seguir bañando a su novia con afecto mientras descansaba un poco.

"¿Quieres dormir?" preguntó Yui mientras gentilmente besaba los labios de su kouhai antes de alejarse y esperar una respuesta, los cansados ojos de Azusa lucían un poco más vivos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su semblante, una sonrisa que tomó a Yui por sorpresa.

"Sabes, Yui, pudiste tomarme por sorpresa con… lo que hiciste… pero te aseguro, tengo suficiente vigor para las dos."

Con eso dicho, Azusa le dio la vuelta una vez más y estaba muy complacida cuando escuchaba a la castaña jadear mientras comenzaba a atacar el pecho de su senpai con suaves mordiscos y lamidas. Estaba contenta de escuchar a Yui gemir y acariciar toda su espalda mientras ella buscaba sus pechos, dándole una lamida antes de chuparlo nerviosamente mientras su otra mano acariciaba y rozaba el otro. Cada movimiento de sus labios y dedos hacía que Yui se arqueara y que su impaciente cintura se sacudiera. Esto causó que Azusa se sintiera un poco más orgullosa de que pudiera reducir a Yui a nada más que gemidos y gimoteos. Por supuesto, la chica podía hacerle lo mismo, pero esa era parte de su relación. Aunque pronto, Azusa pudo sentir el calor de la parte baja del cuerpo de Yui y sabía que debía dejar de provocar a su novia y darle la liberación que merecía. Así que se retiró del pecho de Yui y comenzó a bajar, besando su cuerpo hasta llegar frente a frente con Yui. No podía darle un nombre, porque todos los nombres que venían a su mente eran muy tosco, esto… no era tosco. Así que Azusa dejó de buscar un nombre y sólo inclinaba su lengua arriba y abajo, lamiendo suavemente la humedad de los labios menores de su senpai. Podía escuchar ligeramente a Yui gritando su nombre una que otra vez, pero principalmente gemía a toda voz y murmuraba incoherentemente mientras empujaba su cadera para encontrar a la, ligeramente torpe, lengua de Azusa. No tenía experiencia de que hacer en ese tipo de actos, pero lo que sea que hacía, Yui lo amaba. Así que siguió hasta que pudo sentir a Yui tensarse mucho y gemir una advertencia.

"...A...Azu... m...me... v...voy... a-ah."

Azusa frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras trataba de escuchar lo que Yui quería decir hasta que sintió un fluido cálido frente a su lengua que la espantó un poco, pero una vez que pudo probarlo mejor, sabía que fácilmente haría esto por Yui otra vez. El sabor de Yui era interesante, no era amargo pero tampoco era dulce, era refrescante. Azusa se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos mientras comenzaba a lamer para limpiar a Yui, sonriendo cuando sintió que la chica comenzó pasar sus dedos entre su cabello negro.

"Azusa… ven acá…" susurró Yui mientras comenzaba a jalarla débilmente.

Azusa hizo lo que Yui le pidió y deslizó su cuerpo, casi ronronea de contenta cuando sintió que los brazos de Yui rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban más.

"Estuviste… maravillosa." dijo Yui mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de Azusa.

"G-gracias... honestamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo... te hacía gemir entonces deduje que no podía estar tan mal."

Había una tonta sonrisa en el rostro de Yui y se acurrucó al cuerpo desnudo de su novia antes de suspirar placenteramente en su piel.

"Estuviste muy bien... ahora tengo sueño. ¿Podemos dormir?" preguntó Yui inocentemente. Azusa asentó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Yui y colocó su cabeza debajo de su mentón antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Claro... tenemos mucho que limpiar en la mañana."

"Ah, Azusa... no lo arruines."

"Lo siento… ¿Oye, Yui?"

"¿Mm?"

"…Te amo…"

"…También te amo, Azusa."

Podrían no tener tiempo para ellas, con el trabajo, la escuela, y la banda, pero Azusa sabía que los momentos en los que tenían tiempo para ellas eran los mejores de su vida. Sabía que pertenecía aquí, en los brazos de Yui, amando a la chica tanto como ella la amaba. Ambas lentamente se quedaron dormidas, calmadas entre si. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por todo lo que tendrían que limpiar después, por ahora, esos pequeños momentos eran los mejores de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bien ane-san ya luego me mandas por un PVC por tu regalo tan 'corriente' gomenachai! *se tapa la cara con ambas manos*

NOW:

Gracias a mi prometida (**Zinthos XIII**) por ayudarme con la BETA de este fic! Arigatou, u did a very good job! Aunque no tan bueno como el de mi Beta Master :3

Ah, esta historia le pertenece a **werewolf242002**... y sólo para aclarar algo, el inglés de esta chica (porque yo digo que es chica .-.) es algo complicado, así que creo que será la única historia de ella que traduzca... no lo sé, ya lo veré más adelante... n.n

Well, no tengo nada más que decir, sólo espero lo hayan disfrutado... como dije el YuiAzu no es mi pareja favorita, pero tampoco significa que me dedique sólo a MiTSU... tehe... eso sí! Éste será el único lemon YuiAzu... 'eso' no es lo mío xD

BTW, dos lemon seguidos? Gosh, pensarán que soy una pever (O_O) haha... bueno sí lo soy xD pero, prometo que lo próximo será algo más 'lindo', ya verán!

Nos leemos en otra entrada...


End file.
